


A Year With You

by Kyo_Kyoya



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Kiss, Rating May Change, if i can write smut, if i write something smut, in the future
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9158116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyo_Kyoya/pseuds/Kyo_Kyoya
Summary: Kumpulan drabbles Victuuri. You may give me drabble ideas.Satu tahun hidup Yuuri berubah karena kedatangan Victor. Bagaimana dengan 1 tahun ke depan yang akan ia lalui bersama Victor?





	

**Author's Note:**

> A Year With You  
> Yuri!!! On Ice © not mine  
> Warning : Typos | OOC | Shonen-ai | dan lainnya.  
> Tidak ada keuntungan material membuat ini. Sebatas hiburan semata.  
> DON'T LIKE, DON'T FLAME

Kembang api akan segera disulut dan jam tangan Yuuri menunjukkan bahwa hal itu akan terjadi 5 menit lagi. Lima menit lagi yang menandakan bahwa pergantian tahun baru akan segera dimulai. Dan mata Victor berbinar-binar sambil menunggu hal tersebut.

Yuuri dan Victor saat ini berada di beranda rumah Yuuri dan menunggu datangnya tahun baru. Victor bilang ia ingin menonton kembang api tahun baru di kampung halaman Yuuri seperti apa dan Yuuri mensetujuinya. Yuuri juga ingin menonton kembang api.

Tapi sepertinya otak Yuuri sedang bermasalah saat ini karena Victor terlihat sangat manis saat ini. Okay, Victor tampan, indah, sempurna, dan intinya idaman. Mungkin kata manis tak cocok untuk Victor yang memiliki dada bidang, punggung tegak, dan badan seorang penari. Indah dan tampan cocok untuk Victor.

Tapi Victor terlihat manis ketika rambutnya berantakan setelah bermain dengan Makkachin, mata birunya berbinar-binar menatap rembulan di atas sana, dan tangannya memeluk erat Makkachin yang berada di pangkuannya. Seperti saat ini, Victor 100% manis di hadapan Yuuri.  

Oh Tuhan, Yuuri benar-benar ingin menciumnya.  

Tangan Yuuri gatal untuk menarik Victor dan kemudian menciumnya habis-habisan.

Ketika suara ledakan kembang api pertama dan suara “woah” Victor terdengar, Yuuri memutuskan untuk nekat.

Ia menyentuh pipi lembut Victor agar lelaki tampan itu menghadapnya dan perlahan Yuuri menutup jarak bibir di antara mereka. Yuuri menutup matanya tetapi ia tahu bahwa Victor terkejut dari napas yang tertahan dari Victor. Yuuri tidak mengharapkan sebuah balasan tetapi dugaannya salah ketika Victor membalas ciumannya dan tangannya berpindah di belakang kepala dan punggung Yuuri, mendekap Yuuri lebih erat.

Ketika mereka saling melepaskan bibir masing-masing, Yuuri tak menyangka akan mendapatkan tatapan lembut dari mata biru itu. Yuuri tersenyum, mengelus pipi Victor dengan lembut, dan menatap mata Victor dengan sayang.

“Yuuri....”

“Victor....”

Mereka berdua tak peduli lagi dengan kembang api yang meledak-ledak di atas sana kecuali Makkachin yang duduk diam di pangkuan Victor.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Halo penghuni fandom YOI kalian boleh kasih ide drabble di komen dan diri ini akan mencoba untuk membuatnya. Fanfic ini tidak akan update secara berkala karena saya ga bisa update sering-sering (saya kelas 12 jadi harap maklum). Tapi saya akan tetap berusaha untuk mengerjakan ide-ide dari kalian. 
> 
> Sekian dan terima kasih


End file.
